Blood Promise
by PetitJ
Summary: * ALERTA SPOILERS FINAL DE TEMPORADA* Después de "Red John s Footsteps" la relación de Lisbon y Jane se ha vuelto tensa ¿Por qué Lisbon está distante con Jane? ¿Por qué lo evita? Si no han visto este episodio no lo lean...lo digo en serio...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ALERTA DE SPOILER!** Lo digo en serio, sino han visto el final de temporada no lean este fic porque está basado después de lo ocurrido en "_Red John´s Footsteps"…_así que están advertidos XD. Ah! Y por cierto, sé que tengo otro fanfic en proceso, pero no se preocupen, pienso terminarlo, esto es sólo algo que me tenía que sacar de la cabeza.

**Disclaimers**: "The Mentalist" no me pertenece…aunque debería!!! XD

************************************************************************

**Blood Promise**

Habían pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde el incidente con Hardy y poco a poco las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad gracias a que Jane se había esmerado en demostrar que estaba bien y que seguía siendo el mismo sujeto bromista, irritante y simpático de siempre; aunque tenía que admitir que le estaba costando trabajo actuar con naturalidad frente a todos porque, sea como sea, aún no superaba el hecho de que había matado por primera vez a alguien…y no a cualquiera…ese alguien era el único nexo que podía haberle entregado a Red John. Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a fingir todo lo que fuese necesario, estaba harto que lo miraran con lástima o como si fuera a desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

"-el primero nunca es fácil- le había dicho Cho- a pesar de que si a lo que le disparaste era una verdadera basura"

Sí, era verdad, nunca había empuñado un arma contra nadie (al menos en serio) y mucho menos le había quitado la vida; pero Cho estaba equivocado en una cosa…no le importaba absolutamente nada la vida de este bastardo de Hardy, sino que resentía el hecho de no saber si había destruido su única oportunidad de llegar al asesino de su esposa e hija. Podían llamarlo frío o acusarlo de tener una veta sicópata, pero eso era la verdad o al menos eso era lo que se obligaba a pensar.

Así que esa mañana bromeando con el resto en la cocina lo hizo sentir que al fin todos habían dado por hecho de que no tenía ninguna clase de trastorno post-traumático y que poco a poco las cosas volverían a ser como antes…

-¿cómo lo adivinaste? – preguntó Rigsby frustrado

-un pillo nunca revela sus secretos- respondió Jane con una sonrisa triunfante mientras tendía la mano para que le pagara sus 10 dólares- o sino dejaría de ser divertido y yo no tendría mi dinero para el almuerzo

-pido la revancha- exigió

-te vas a quedar sin dinero Wayne- dijo Van Pelt preocupada y sin poder contener la risa

-y yo no te pienso prestar- puntualizó Cho tan directo como siempre

-¡pero cómo supo que mi sobrenombre en secundaria era "El Mono Peludo"!

-en serio…no tienes que compartir esa información ¬¬

Jane volvió a su té mientras los 3 discutía al respecto. Había sido pan comido averiguar eso, después de todo Rigsby siempre tenía una muda de ropa en su casillero por prevención y de seguro era un tipo grande incluso en la pubertad: era fácil pensar que le habían dado ese apodo gracias a su tamaño, un pequeño incidente en el gimnasio donde la ropa se le había roto al quedarle pequeña y la cara de disgusto que había puesto cuando Cho lo había llamado "mono" por su gusto por las bananas

-buenos días- dijo de pronto alguien desde la puerta y todos se quedaron en silencio como si toda la alegría se hubiese apagado de la nada.

-buenos días jefa- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al ver a Lisbon…todos con excepción de Jane que continuaba inmerso en colocar leche en su té.

Teresa Lisbon parecía la misma de siempre a pesar de lo ocurrido. Era la misma jefa dedicada y preocupada por su equipo y de o ser porque últimamente había dejado de ser la primera en llegar al trabajo todos podrían decir que no había nada malo en ella…bueno, eso y sumando que…

-buenos días- dijo Jane girando a verla finalmente con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-buenos días- repitió educadamente. Ambos no se dijeron nada lo que provocó un silencio incómodo para todos los presentes hasta que Lisbon fue a su oficina y Jane continuó con su té.

Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt se intercambiaron unas miradas tensas. Así había sido todos los días desde la semana pasada. Demasiado educados, demasiado amables, demasiado cordiales ¡Era inconcebible para ellos que Lisbon no regañara a Jane o que él no la fastidiara al menos una vez al día!

La primera semana después de que se les escapara Red John había sido mejor que la siguiente. Tal como lo habían supuesto, Lisbon había bajado un poco la guardia con Jane puesto que después de todo, le había salvado la vida y podía que él necesitara alguien cercano con quien hablar con todo lo sucedido…pero de la nada ella comenzó a tomar distancia y él también. Ambos se trataban pero se evitaban; ya no bromeaban ni se fastidiaban al borde del coqueteo. Su relación era estrictamente laboral y eso sólo producía un montón de momentos incómodos como el de hace un rato.

-¿Qué demonios pasa entre esos dos?- preguntó Rigsby perdiendo la paciencia. Se sentía en medio de una trinchera invisible- ¿se declararon la Guerra Fría y nadie me dijo?

-no lo sé- dijo Van Pelt pensativa mientras tecleaba su computadora distraída- es extraño, pero se veían más cercanos cuando discutían y eso da miedo

Cho, quién estaba tan desconcertados como ellos pero no dejaba verlo, se limitó a decir:

-sólo espero no verme envuelto en todo este drama

Rigsby dio soltó una carcajada y tomó asiento al ver que Minelli pasaba por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina de Lisbon.

-para que haya drama debería haber acción…pero esos dos son un par de zombies educados- susurró antes de concentrarse en su trabajo.

***********************************************************

-por favor Teresa- dijo Minelli prácticamente suplicando- te pido que te tomes unos días de descanso ¿qué clase de persona eres que rechazas unas vacaciones?

Lisbon no dijo nada, sólo apoyó su cabeza unos segundos en el respaldar de su silla y cerró los ojos un momento para recobrar energías y ser capaz de responderle:

-lo siento jefe, pero no puedo darme el lujo de abandonar a mi equipo por un pequeño insomnio

-¿¡"pequeño"?!- ironizó- ¡no le puedes llamar "pequeño" a un insomnio de 2 semanas!

- semana y media- corrigió con una sonrisa y tratando de poner paños fríos

Minelli dio un suspiro exasperado y se sentó frente a ella tratando de razonar con ella.

-Teresa - dijo con sincera preocupación-, el hecho de que te hayan apuntado mil veces con una pistola en el pasado no significa que algún día no te vaya a afectar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño igual que una niña a la cual le están dando un sermón. Sabía perfectamente que no era la primera vez que se encontraba cara a cara con un cañón de pistola, de hecho, siendo una agente novata le habían disparado en un brazo. Pero en ese entonces el tipo que le había apuntado no la había amenazado con persuadir a Red John para que él la matara "rápida y limpiamente" en lugar de despacio y horriblemente" y después este mismo casi la mata de no ser por la intervención de Jane.

Pero ¡Maldición! ¡No era su culpa no poder dormir a causa de las pesadillas que la mantenían despierta! Si pudiera evitarse ver a si misma muerta en una habitación con una cara feliz dibujada con su propia sangre o desangrándose en el pavimento o a Jane…Oh, bueno ¡claro que lo haría si pudiera!

Así que no estaba dispuesta a transar, tarde o temprano tenía que superarlo.

-tonterías- dijo a Minelli- sé razonable jefe. Mi orgullo me impide aceptar siquiera un día libre por algo así ¿Desde cuando le das vacaciones a alguien por tener pesadillas?

-no me hables de razón, Teresa- dijo poniéndose de pie con aire grave- sino aceptas este descanso te hago ir a casa suspendida por insubordinación a un superior

-no serías capaz- respondió divertida. Estaba llevando el asunto a los extremos

-no me desafíes- amenazó Virgil Minelli poniéndose de pie y cerrando la puerta tras él de un golpe.

Por unos minutos Lisbon no supo qué hacer. Era la primera vez que él se enfurecía así con ella, pero poco a poco la ira comenzó a subir por la garganta y de un golpe cerró el informe que tenía abierto sobre la mesa.

-estoy bien… ¡perfecta!- murmuró furiosa- pero si me siguen tratando como traumatizada juro que…

No terminó la frase y se desplomó en el escritorio ocultando la cabeza entre los brazos. Sí, estaba cansada y comprendía la preocupación de su jefe, más allá del aprecio casi paternalista que le profesaba, la situación estaba afectando su trabajo: más de una vez había tenido que pisar a fondo el acelerador para lograr llegar a tiempo después de lograr dormirse a las 4 de la mañana y no lograr despertarse 2 horas después, además, era todo un sacrificio intentar mantenerse cuerda cuando los párpados se le cerraban.

-maldición-dijo exasperada y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

"-Nos engañaste ¡bravo!- vio a Hardy decir mientras le apuntaba- nunca fuiste a ver ese juez y fingieron esa pelea de la orden de registro para ponerme al descubierto, hábil. Si me dejas ir intentaré persuadir a Red John para que te mate rápida y limpiamente en lugar de despacio y horriblemente. No, mejor acabo contigo ahora…-esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Lisbon trató de moverse pero era muy rápido y no podía. De pronto se oyó un disparo…pero no era de Hardy quien yacía en el piso…no, venía de otro lado…sólo vio un rifle y un par de fríos ojos azules…"

-Lisbon? Lisbon!

Ella soltó un pequeño grito y levantó la cabeza sobresaltada. Estaba en su oficina y Jane se encontraba a su lado remeciéndola para que despertara

-Lisbon?- volvió a preguntar preocupado al verla con la frente sudada y los ojos llorosos- ¿estás bien? Fue sólo un sueño…

Ella lo miró desconsolada unos instantes pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura, se secó la frente y los ojos y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó disimulando lo más posible la quebrazón de su voz-¿un homicidio?

-no exactamente- dijo él sentándose en el sofá de la oficina. No era como su favorito pero le bastaba para tener una pequeña charla con ella.

-¿entonces?- preguntó impaciente. Lo peor que podía pasarle era tenerlo allí con ánimos de hablar.

-Minelli me pidió que razonara contigo

Ella lo miró furiosa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya veo, ya te fueron con el chisme; sabía que a los dos les encantaba pasar por encima de mi autoridad pero veo que ahora planean meterse en mi vida personal.

Jane negó con sin perder su sonrisa.

-no me culpes a mí. Yo tampoco entendí por qué me pidió que hablara contigo cuando: a) generalmente la situación es a la inversa y b) es obvio que llevas semana y media evitándome

Lisbon se turbó un poco y abrió la boca para protestar pero no supo qué decir:

-sé que esperaba s que no me diera cuenta- continuó divertido aunque su tono se había puesto un poco más serio- es decir, después de todo eres mi jefa y es obvio que tienes que guardar la distancia por todo el asunto ese de la "autoridad", pero estar distanciado es una cosa y otra muy diferente querer huir de alguien.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- dijo sarcástica- entonces supongo que no te sorprendió que Virgil te pidiera interceder. Es decir, las ojeras y las llegadas tarde no podían pasar desapercibidas por el astuto y perfecto Patrick Jane…

-Teresa, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó extrañado y preocupado. Jamás la había visto así- sé que después de lo ocurrido es difícil volver a la normalidad. Es obvio que las cosas pueden ser incómodas pero eso no explica que hayas construido un muro entre los dos…

Ella bajó la mirada y trató de evitar que el hecho de llamarla por su nombre de pila por primera vez la hiciera bajar la guardia o la ablandara; estaba segura de que tenía razones de sobra para comportarse así con él.

Al ver que no respondía, Jane continuó:

-no entiendo por qué estás actuando así. He tratado de seguirte el juego para disimular pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que tienes un problema conmigo

-¡Claro que no hay que ser un genio!- estalló apuntándolo- ¡porque realmente tengo un problema contigo!

-¡Bien!, estamos progresando- celebró - ¿ahora puedes decir cuál es ese problema?

-¡No juegues!- reclamó- ¿¡acaso te crees siquiatra?!- se llevó la mano a la frente y trató de serenarse. Hizo la tentativa de caminar a la puerta con la intención de pedirle que se fuera, pero él no entendió o no quiso entender el mensaje porque no se movió de su lugar.

-mira, Jane- dijo ella con la voz más calmada que pudo hallar- si no tienes que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que te estoy evitando, tampoco hay que serlo para darse cuenta la cara de muerto que traes cuando crees que nadie te ve.

Jane iba a interrumpir pero no lo dejó.

-déjame continuar- prosiguió- sé que la muerte de Hardy te carcome y que te mortifica saber que posiblemente era la única oportunidad para llegar a Red John…por eso te pido que la próxima vez, con el fin de ahorrarte una decepción, no intentes dártelas de héroe sino lo sientes realmente

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó serio

-sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo soltando una risa algo apesumbrada- si el próximo tipo que conoce a Red John me apunta con un arma yo veré cómo arreglármelas. No soy una damisela en apuros, no quiero volver a ser un impedimento para llegar a él… ¿está claro?

-¡claro que no lo está!- exclamó él ahora ofendido- si acaso crees que me arrepiento de haberte escogido a ti y no a esa basura…

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Era Van Pelt que necesitaba hablar con Lisbon, pero al ver que había interrumpido semejante pelea se ruborizó y dijo:

-vuelvo más tarde…

-no, Jane ya se iba- dijo Lisbon mientras Jane se daba media vuelta y se largaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada vacía.

Ella dio un suspiró y se desplomó en su silla y mientras Van Pelt le consultaba algo, ella tomó de mala gana la planilla de vacaciones. De pronto unos días fuera de la oficina no parecían tan malos.

*******************************************************

_Está bien…díganlo! Soy experta en dejar en malos términos a Jane y Lisbon, pero prometo que las cosas mejorarán pronto…de hecho, subí enseguida el capítulo siguiente para no dejarlos en la espera XD_

_Aún no me repongo del final de temporada…me comí las uñas todo el capítulo!!! Y casi morí cuando Hardy le apuntaba a Lisbon…aunque obviamente aquí fusioné esa escena con la que él la amenaza con interceder con Red John para que no la matara…eso dio escalofríos ¿acaso tenía en sus planes matarla también????_

_En fin, no les quito más tiempo! Lean lo que viene ^^ ------_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segunda parte! No los dejaría con la espera como con mis otros fics…así que sin más rodeos acá va…**_

**********************************************************

Para cuando Lisbon llegó a su apartamento ya era de noche. Minelli estaba feliz de que hubiese aceptado tomarse no sólo 3 días libres sino una semana completa. Seguramente creía que Jane había tenido que ver con su cambio de opinión y en cierta forma tenía razón…definitivamente gracias a la pelea que habían tenido se había dado cuenta de que tenía que dejar de evitarlo y aclarar sus ideas, y eso no podía hacerlo con él alrededor. Por eso había cedido, a pesar de que estaba segura que en casa o no, no lograría dormir.

Así que todo lo que pudo hacer al llegar fue lanzar su maletín a uno de los sillones de cuero negro en la sala, dejar las llaves al lado del teléfono y ponerse el pijama con la intención de sentarse a comer un pote gigante de helado mientras veía una de las películas antiguas que tanto le gustaban. Después de todo era lo más cercano a relajarse que podía hacer.

Así que vestida con unos pantalones de tela ligera color verde y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, se puso a comer helado de chocolate mientras Gene Kelly cantaba alegremente _"I´m singing in the rain" _

Sin embargo, poco a poco su vista se alejó de la pantalla y sus pensamientos a centrarse en la pelea de esa mañana. Admitía que había sido agresiva e hiriente (y en gran parte de lo atribuía a la falta de sueño que ponía irritable a cualquiera) pero también que no se arrepentía de haber dicho lo que había dicho, pues si Jane quería saber la razón de por qué lo estaba evitando, era precisamente esa.

Puso pausa a la película y dejó el helado a un lado sin importarle que se derritiera…de pronto ya no tenía ánimos de comer.

Se recostó en el sillón mirando el techo mientras los recuerdos se le agolpaban a la mente.

"-gracias…en serio- se recordó a sí misma decirle a Jane una vez que habían devuelto a Maya a su familia. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por salvarle la vida hasta ese entonces; aunque la verdad , a pesar de que de veras lo sentía, ese "gracias" había sonado demasiado "conmovedor" para su gusto. Esperaba que no él no lo notara…y parecía que no lo había hecho porque sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-no es nada- dijo

-siento que hayas perdido a Hardy por mí…-agregó apenada

Jane suspiró y la miró con amabilidad

-no te preocupes, no me arrepiento ni un instante de haberle disparado.

Ambos se sonrieron y se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Lisbon decidió que era suficiente y que ya era hora de marcharse. Ese momento había sido más íntimo que el abrazo que jamás admitiría que se moría por darle"

Lisbon (aún con los ojos pegados en el techo) dio un suspiro, había sido una tonta al creer que por unos segundos que para él era más importante salvar a alguien cercano que la venganza, porque su comportamiento en los días siguientes demostraba lo contrario.

Ella lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo creía, pues si bien se esforzaba en aparentar que todo estaba bien, muchas veces cuando creía que nadie miraba, podía notar la decepción en su rostro, la ira, la frustración…y sobre todo, el arrepentimiento que había negado sentir.

Sabía que vengarse de Red John era algo que dirigía su vida, pero jamás imaginó que tanto como para desvalorizar la vida de otros.

Él no estaba triste por haber matado a alguien; sólo estaba triste por haber perdido una pista y ni siquiera el hecho de haberla salvado era suficiente para justificarlo. Le asustaba lo frío que podía ser y le indignaba que eso pudiese significar que el Jane que conocía era una farsa en la que había caído.

¿Por qué no podía ser sincero? Ella era lo bastante grande para que le dijeran de frente que haberla salvado había sido sólo un impulso y no un acto de sincera preocupación. Estaba acostumbrada a arreglárselas sola así que no tenía por qué afectarle, de hecho, ¡no debería estar afectándole ahora!

.-maldición- murmuró fastidiada. Tomó otra vez el pote de helado y puso _play_ otra vez a la película. Obviamente no había pensado que ella era más importante que Red John, eso era ser ingenua y pensar demás: ella era sólo su colega y técnicamente su jefa, no eran amigos ni nada más…no había ninguna clase de sentimiento extraño de por medio. Todo aquel enojo era estúpido y producto del insomnio…o al menos eso se obligaba a creer.

Pasaron los minutos y la película se acabó, así como el helado. Lisbon pensó en ir a tirarse a su cama e intentar dormir pero su mente estaba demasiado activa aún. Barajó la idea de tomar una pastilla, pero era reacia a estas desde que su padre las tomaba como caramelos mezclados con alcohol.

-nunca debí pedir estos días…me voy a podrir aquí-se lamentó sin más remedio que tomar la opción número 3…ver otra película.

Mientas decidía entre "Casablanca" y "Metrópolis" de Fritz Lang un sonido la sobresaltó. Era su celular sonando desde su chaqueta.

-rayos, olvidé apagarlo- se lamentó mientras corría buscarlo a su habitación. Por un breve segundo pensó que podía ser Jane y sinceramente consideró la idea de meter el aparato en el microondas hasta que dejara de sonar. Pero al ver que el identificador de llamadas indicaba un número desconocido sintió una ola de alivió y contestó:

-¿diga?

-hola Lisbon

-maldición, Jane. Déjame en paz- dijo sin alterarse, de hecho sonaba más como una súplica que una protesta- justo había logrado conciliar el sueño

-mentira- respondió del otro lado de la línea. No sonaba enfadado, quizás un poco más cauteloso de no sonar tan animado, pero definitivamente no enfadado.

-mentira o no ¿qué rayos haces llamándome a esta hora?- Lisbon volvió a la sala, tomó de mala gana "Casablanca", la puso en el reproductor y volvió a sentarse- ¿de dónde estás llamando?

-de una cabina telefónica. Sabía que sí veías mi número en el identificador de llamadas meterías tu celular bajo la colcha o en el refrigerador hasta que dejara de sonar…

-mi primera opción era el microondas

-¿ves? Adiviné

Se restregó los ojos sin poder creerlo ¿Acaso tenía amnesia? ¡Habían discutido! ¡Le había dejado en claro que no quería nada con él por el momento! ¿Qué hacía llamándola como si nada?

-entonces- continuó ella- bien por ti…lograste que contestara, adiós

-¡espera! ¡Espera!

-¿qué?

.antes de que cuelgues ¿puedes decirme qué número es tu apartamento?

-¿y eso para qué?- preguntó extrañada

-me haría las cosas más fáciles, es decir, no tendría que estar preguntando en cada puerta si Teresa Lisbon vive allí…

-¿y para qué demo…? ¡Un momento! ¿En qué cabina estás? ¿Estás afuera de mi edificio?

A pesar de su insistencia y su tono claramente desconcertado, Jane no le contestó. Sólo lo oyó decir "¡Hey! No cierre la puerta, vengo a ver a una amiga…gracias" antes de que le colgase.

Ella tomó su celular nerviosa y discó su número pero no le contestó. En otras circunstancias no estaría preocupada de que encontrara su apartamento (después de todo habían otros 20 en aquel edificio) pero estábamos hablando de Patrick Jane…un tipo al cual no se le iba nada y que tenía una extraña concepción del protocolo que guardaban las personas que estaban enfadadas entre sí.

Conciente de que en cualquier momento estaría tocando su puerta y de que no se movería de allí hasta que le abriese, buscó su sudadera verde encima de una silla y esperó de brazos cruzados a que llegase. Aunque aún no estaba lista para hablar con él, estaba más calmada y quizás esta era una buena oportunidad para que la dejara en paz de una buena vez.

Sonaron 3 golpes, esperó unos segundos y abrió la puerta con la cara más neutra que pudo hallar.

-¿disfrutando tu semana de vacaciones?- dijo Jane sonriendo al verla

-supongo- respondió. Ninguno se movió hasta que preguntó si podía pasar. Lisbon dudó pero tampoco quería hablar allí en el pasillo para que las vecinas chismosas los oyesen. Hizo un además para que pasara y cerró la puerta tras él.

-lindo apartamento, dice a gritos que te pertenece

-¿A qué viniste?- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia pero él seguía dándole la espalda, analizando cada detalle de su hogar a pesar que la única luz existente era la televisión.

-tenemos un asunto pendientes… ¡lo sabía! Tu sabor favorito de helado es el chocolate- dijo tomando el pote vacío al lado del sofá

-¡no estoy para juegos!- exclamó al borde de un ataque de nervios- vete si no tienes nada mejor que hacer mejor- ya no estaba siendo frío, sino que ya estaba siendo humillante con todos los rodeos que se estaba dando.

-lo siento. Respondió mirándola al fin con el rostro serio- no creas que fue fácil para mí venir. Me arrepentí tres veces camino hacía acá…

-lo hubieras hecho…yo no tengo nada más que decir

-pero yo sí- corrigió mientras caminaba a paso firme hacía ella

-sólo quieres justificarte- respondió desafiante

-¡por el amor de Dios, mujer!- exclamó impaciente- al menos dame la oportunidad. A fin de cuentas eres tú la que decide si creerme o no…

Lisbon giró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Ni modo, tenía razón.

-está bien, tú ganas

-excelente- dijo animado como un niño de 5 años- ¿podemos hablar en tu terraza? Debe tener una vista adorable de noche

-como quieras

Ambos caminaron hacía el ventanal que daba a la pequeña terraza. Jane se adelantó a abrirle y finalmente los dos estaban apoyados en la baranda, mirando el horizonte oscuro adornado sólo con las luces de los otros edificios.

-tienes 5 minutos- puntualizó

-son suficientes

-entonces úsalos

Jane guardó silencio unos instantes tratando de escoger con cuidado las palabras que usaría, después de todo, sólo tenía una oportunidad con ella.

-Lisbon, quiero que me disculpes por hacerte creer que tu vida no era importante y que preferiría mantener a Hardy con vida antes que a ti

Ella lo miró con desconfianza y dijo:

-¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Parece que has perdido tu toque porque no creo nada de lo que acabas de decir…

-¡soy sincero!- exclamó al borde de la indignación

-no, no lo eres- dijo calmada- Jane, he visto la cara que traes…admito que me excedí reclamándote esta mañana, pero en serio, no tienes que mentir…no hay resentimiento

-¿¡puedes parar?!

Ella se calló sobresaltada. Nunca lo había visto así: sus ojos estaba furiosos y sobretodo ofendidos, como si lo que acababa de decir lo hubiese herido profundamente.

-¿¡en serio crees que la vida de esa basura me importaba más qué la tuya?! ¿Acaso tan mal autoconcepto tienes que te comparas con él?!

-¡Bueno!- contestó elevando la voz también- ¡es fácil cuando pareces lamentarte todos los días por ello! ¡Detesto sentirme responsable así que lo mejor es fingir que nada ha ocurrido y actuar como simples colegas! ¡Sin obligaciones de por medio!

-aún no puedo creer que te compares con él- repitió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin entender

- ¡y no sólo eso- continuó ofuscada- no creo que prefieras a Hardy…él tampoco te importaba! ¡Todo lo que te importa es Red John y tu estúpida venganza que te ha vuelto un frío insensible! ¡Estás a un maldito paso de ser como él!

De pronto los gritos cesaron. Ella se había dejado llevar por la discusión, había dicho eso sin pensarlo y había ido muy lejos....Jane sólo bajó la mirada.

-lo…lo siento…no quise decir eso- se excusó nerviosa

-no…tienes razón- dijo con un hilo de voz- estoy a un paso de él si sigo negando que haber matado a alguien no me afecta.

-¿a qué te refieres?

Él suspiró

-todos estos días me he convencido de que haber matado no me ha afectado, pero lo cierto es que sí. Admito que me carcome el hecho de haber perdido una pista tan importante; pero tengo que admitir que he estado así, tan molesto e incómodo porque me he dado cuenta de lo fácil que es quitarle la vida a alguien…y lo parecido que eso me hace a Red John…

Lisbon se mordió el labio. Si que había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Nunca lo había visto tan afectado por algo que le había dicho. Hizo la tentativa de tomarle el hombro en señal de apoyo pero se arrepintió…aunque tenía que admitir que oír eso la aliviaba. Independiente de las razones de por qué le había ayudado él aún tenía algo de humanidad en su interior.

-Jane- dijo suavemente- por eso te pido que la próxima vez me dejes a mí defenderme sola. No quiero causarte estas cosas que no sabes manejar…

-sin embargo- la interrumpió mirándola profundamente con sus ojos azules- a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de lo que hice…me molesta, me incómoda pero lo puedo sobrellevar eso a sabiendas que sigues con vida por ello… ¿está claro?

El corazón de Lisbon comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y estaba segura que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido.

-bu…bueno- balbuceó nerviosa- eso último era innecesario. Me bastaba saber que no eres un sicópata sin sentimientos.

Jane sonrió y esta vez fue él quién puso los ojos en blanco. Lisbon definitivamente no cambiaba.

-¿eso significa que no estás enfadada?

-supongo- respondió dando un suspiro de alivio. Al fin habían logrado solucionar las cosas entre ellos y ahora podía irse para dejarla tranquila. No estaba acostumbrada a momentos así…pero para su mala fortuna, Jane no consideraba que la conversación había acabado.

-¡genial! Ahora hagamos una promesa

-¿promesa? ¿Acaso tienes 4 años?- se burló

-no, esas promesas no son en serio- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- está sí. Prométeme que no importa las consecuencias o lo que implique, no habrá arrepentimiento cuando se trata de ayudar al otro.

-¿aunque eso implique romper las reglas?

-bueno, puede que a ti se te dé más difícil pero con saber que harás el esfuerzo me conformo

-pero Jane- intentó protestar pero él ya había estirado la mano para que se la estrechara y así sellar el pacto. Se sintió como una tonta por unos segundos, era como volver a primaria; pero al repetir lo que acababa de decir no sonó tan descabellado. Después de todo, con promesa o no promesa, si se trataba de ayudar a alguien ella haría lo imposible…sobretodo si se trataba de él.

-tú ganas-respondió al fin, estrechándole la mano….sin darse cuenta que Jane había aprovechado la oportunidad para atraerla hacía él y abrazarla.

-¡¿qué haces?!- exclamó avergonzada

-te doy el abrazo que te morías por darme cuando me diste las gracias- le susurró al oído divertido- nunca lo hubieses hecho tal como nunca admitirías que realmente te dolía que no guardara ningún sentimiento por ti como para que tu vida me importara…

Lisbon se quedó quieta y con los músculos tensos por unos instantes. No sabía qué hacer, como siempre Jane la tomaba por sorpresa. Sin embargo, poco a poco se dejó llevar y terminó por rodearlo con sus brazos también.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, sin decirse nada, sólo uno al lado del otro. Lisbon pensó que uno de los dos que sentaría la necesidad de separarse ya que podía ser incómoda tanta cercanía. Pero a decir verdad…no lo era…

-bien-dijo él separándose lentamente de ella- espero que las cosas hayan quedado claras…

-cristalinas- respondió algo turbada de volver a la realidad. Estaba segura que su rostro debía estar como un tomate en esos momentos.

-entonces… ¿nos vemos? Es decir, no sé qué hacer sin tener a mi querida Lisbon por una semana- bromeó con una voz dramática

-ya te sobrepondrás…encontrarás a alguien a quien fastidiar. Es algo natural en ti…

Los dos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada. Extrañaban estas conversaciones. Comenzó ha hacer frío en la terraza así que lo dos volvieron adentro, era muy tarde y Jane ya tenía que marcharse, después de todo él sí tenía que presentarse al trabajo en la mañana.

Mientras Lisbon lo acompañaba a la puerta sólo pensaba lo irreal que parecía todo: se habían peleado toda una semana y en cuestión de segundos estaba más cercanos que nunca. No sabía qué rayos eran, no era sólo colegas y no exactamente amigos y definitivamente no una pareja…pero eran algo que no sabía explicar pero que por el momento le bastaba.

-buenas noches- le dijo apoyada en el umbral de la puerta

-para ti también…te extrañaremos en la oficina. Quizás la separación sería más aguantable si me invitaras a ver una de tus películas el miércoles…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo que lo pensaría. Jane no siguió insistiendo, sabía que tarde o temprano cedería.

-espero que dejes de tener esas horrendas pesadillas…-agregó

Lisbon se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las había olvidado. Estaba segura que Hardy y Red John no se marcharían tan pronto de su subconsciente, pero al menos la tranquilizaba saber que aquel Jane frío que disparaba era parte del pasado.

-eso espero, necesito dormir o sino…

Dejó de hablar. De la nada Jane se le había acercado la había interrumpido con un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-¿qué…qué fue eso?- balbuceó llevándose la mano al lugar del beso

El salió corriendo por el pasillo como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura y mientras se despedía dijo:

-¡sólo un beso para las buenas noches! ¡Nos vemos¡

Lisbon se quedó el la puerta hasta que lo perdió de vista. De seguro dormiría bien…pero sólo que una vez que su corazón dejara de palpitar por aquel molesto, pero encantador consultor rubio.

*************************************************************

_**Espero que les haya gustado…quizás hubiese sido un poco más romántico este fic pero lamentablemente no soy buena en ello cuando aún no pasa en la serie…pero la verdad, creo que ese es el encanto de la relación entre Lisbon y Jane...que todo es coqueteo y buenos sentimientos ( aunqie obviamente espero algo entre ellos!!!!)**_

_**Agradezco que lo hayan leído y por favor dejen reviews para saber qué les gustó **_

_**Byeeee**_

_**PD: no puedo esperar por la segunda temporada en septiembre de este añooooo!!!**_


End file.
